TLOZ: GLUB! GLUB! GLUB! (BlueXRed FourSwords Oneshot)(Contest Entry)
by MarioSonicLover
Summary: After Zelda send the four Links on a quest to retrieve some Blue Fire for the castle. They run into Sew the Zora who tells them of the tragic events that has befallen the Ice Cavern. The Link's offer to help free the frozen Zora's and stop the Ice Cavern from melting! All the while Blue has a painful question in his heart, which will eventually be answered...while he drowns!


THIS IS A CONTEST ENTRY FOR THE 4SWORDS-FANFC GROUP! WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI (BOYXBOY) PLEASE DON'T COMPLAIN IF YOU DON'T FEEL COMFORTABLE READING, JUST DONT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE IT. THANK YOU. :)

So, after a long time of thinking, I decided I'll enter a writing contest. Seen as how I can't draw very well at the moment due to my computer being shitty. Had a contest going on, so I though, yeah, might be fun. :D This fanfic was based of this lovely drawing by Yerblues99! Thanks for letting me use your drawing. art/… Enjoy! (I'm bad at writing FYI, so prepare to read some boring shit!)

Princess Zelda, Green, Red, Blue & Violet (C) Nintendo. Original Cover Art (C) Yerblues99 on deviantART. Sew The Zora (C) MarioSonicLover.

* * *

Princess Zelda's chores. Blue didn't like them at all, they were too simple and easy for him to even bother with. The rest of the Link's were all too love-struck to notice they were being used half the time, or at least Blue said they were being used. The other's didn't agree though, wrapped around Zelda's finger. Blue Fire. She could've gotten someone else to do it, so why just the Link's. Maybe because Green offered! Green is probably the one that's most infected with Zelda's love, of course he would offer. "What's wrong, Blue?" Red said tugging on the side of Blue's tunic. "I'm just tired..." Blue lied. Red let go of his tunic and continued walking. They had been walking for hours through the woods. They didn't even know if they were close to the Ice Cavern or not! Didn't help that Green lost the map on there quest. "Guy's let's take a break, we've been walking for hours probably more" Vio said, stopping ahead of the group. Everyone agreed and sat down under a large tree.

Red started to search in the backpack that he prepared for the journey, taking out some bread and a bottle he filled with water. He gave some to Green and Vio, but Blue declined and just had water. Vio obviously told him it wasn't healthy, but he didn't care. He had too much on his mind and he was too angry to care about his health. Blue sat up quickly. "What's up?" Green asked, Blue just shushed him. Some quiet rustling in the distance had gotten slightly louder. Vio started to hear the noise as well. Blue grabbed the hilt of his sword but didn't pull out the sword. Vio did they same, but they both let go when they saw a Zora push past the bushes. The rustling noise then stopped, thank Naru. They were too tired to fight, Blue couldn't protect Red and the other's if they were all tired!

"Ah!" The Zora sighed. "I thought you were intruders. What are you doing all the way out here?" The Zora was wearing a long, halter red dress that went past her waist but hanged just above her knee's. "How do you know we're not intruders?" Blue said with hint of anger in his voice, still fatigued from the long walks. The Zora then pointed to the side of her head and flicked her gills a little. "You're ear's. Hylian, right?" She giggled. Red stood up and hugged Blue's arm, trying to calm him down. "We've been sent by the princess to collect from Blue Fire from the Ice Cavern" Blue calmed down and shook his arm a little, making Red let go. "Oh, really?" The Zora's smile turned into a frown. "That's a shame. We haven't been able to get any ourselves's recently. There has been a swarm of White Wolfos and Ice Keese inside the cavern and a lot of the Zora's have been frozen in the cavern" She looked at the floor.

"We'll help you!" Green stood up, Vio following him. "Really?" The Zora smiled. Red skipped over to the backpack on the floor, picking it up and putting it on his back again. "Thank you so much!" She was so happy. "What's your name, miss?" Vio asked holding out his hand. "Sew. My name is Sew." She took Vio's hand and he bowed. "I'm Green!" Green smiled. "My name is Red." Red giggled. "Blue..." Blue huffed. "And I'm Vio" Vio let go of her hand and she smiled. "Want me to show the way out of the woods?" "Yes please miss!" Red smiled. After a while of walking, they were out of the woods and on the dirt trail. Vio, Green and the Zora were talking about the crisis that had been happening to the Zora's. "...but why didn't King Zora inform the princess about what was happening?" Green asked. "I'm not sure Green, but it probably has something to do with his pride. He DID deny the events for a long time now. Maybe it's embarrassing?" The Zora said. Vio signed. "Oh! That reminds me!" The Zora started explaining about the flooding in the cavern and that they should go to Zora's Domain first and get some Golden Scales just in case. Blue was looking at the large path heading up to Zora's Domain. It wasn't that far but it irritated Blue highly. More walking. Great. He looked behind him to see Red out of breath falling behind to group, kicking up dust as he walked.

"Hey.." Blue stopped and Red stopped too. Red's face was almost the same colour as his tunic and his forehead was dripping with sweat. "..gimme that" Blue slid the backpack of Red's arms and put it on his back. "Th-thank you, Blue..." Red tried to compliment him, but Blue ignored him and continued to walk. Red tripped over his own feat trying to catch up with them all. "But wont we need some Rupee's?" Green asked Sew. "Oh no, my father owns the shop there so I can get you some for free!" Green smiled. The group eventually reached Zora's Domain and Sew took them to her father's shop. She told them to wait outside and she went inside the little shop-cave near the entrance of the domain. Blue shook some water off his foot, although it still stained his boot's. Red giggled when Blue kept shaking his boot. "What are you laughing at?" Blue smirked. "Hee hee, nothing!" Red giggled, turned away and smiled to himself. "Hey Blue, mind getting me a spare bottle out?" Vio asked. "I'm gonna go get some potions just in case" Green smiled. "Oh, I'll come with you Vio" Vio took two bottles from Blue and went into another nearby shop-cave with Green. Blue and Red stood outside in silence. Blue leaning back against the walls of the domain and Red sitting next to him on the floor.

"You're gonna get wet sitting there, you know..." Blue said. Red looked up at him. "Well we might get wet soon anyway so, I don't mind" He smiled at Blue. He's so cute. Blue itched the back of his neck and sighed. "I guess you're right..." He switched the legs he was leaning on. "...plus, you were carrying this huge bag all the way here so, I guess you wanna sit down" Red nodded. "Mhm. But, you helped me when we got out of the woods Blue, maybe you should sit down too..." Red looked at him with concern and Blue just laughed. "Ha. I'm a lot stronger than you think" Blue smirked. "I know, I just worry about you Blue..." Red twiddled his thumbs. Blue took the backpack off and put it next to his feet. "You worry too much Red. You're gonna make yourself ill" He chuckled and Red smiled at him. "I'm sorry, I'm a little over-dramatic, I know" Blue sat down of the backpack. "That's not a bad thing Red..." Blue smiled at him. "...it's part of who you are" Red's cheek's flushed and he hugged Blue's arm. "I love you Blue" Red hugged his arm tighter and Blue flushed. He turned away. "Th-thank's Red..." He stuttered. Red sighed and let go of his arm. "...It's okay Blue..." Blue heard sadness in his voice. What's wrong with him? "Hey! What happened to the other two?" Blue and Red both looked up to see Sew holding two golden scales. "Oh, they just went to get some potions just in case!" Red was back to his happy self. Red out the golden scales in the backpack and stood up when Vio and Green returned.

Sew accompanied the group to the Ice Cavern and left them with a map her father let her have. "Now please be careful you guys, thank you so much for doing this as well. I don't think us Zora's can thank you enough!" Sew smiled and Red hugged her. "It's okay Miss Sew! We're happy to help!" Green smiled at the sight. Vio and Blue were looking at the map of the cavern and mapping out a route they can take. "Well if you and Red go this way, then me and Green can take these two hallways..." Vio pointed to the map as he spoke. "If we can get there without splitting up..." Blue scoffed. Vio sighed. "Are we all ready?" Green asked, putting his hand on their shoulders. "Yep, all set" Vio rolled up the map and put it in Blue's backpack. Sew watched as they platformed across the part of the frozen lake, leading to the cavern. Red slipping on his behind a few times too, it was quite funny. The group waved to her before entering the cavern. The Ice Cavern was cold, very cold. Red was almost shivering from the cold. "It's not usually this wet..." Vio said, touching the walls. The Ice was melting. "...I wonder what causing it, couldn't be the Blue Fire..." They walked into what should of been the main room of the cavern, but instead the floor was gone and all that was left was a water pool and one other door that was still solid. "So much for splitting up, hu Vio?" Blue smirked.**AROOOOOOW!**

The Link's turned around to see two Wolfo's and a hored of Keese heading towards them at high speeds. Soon, they were in full heated combat with the Wolfos, shooing away the Keese in the process. One Wolfos down and many Keese left! Ice Keese as well! Red and Blue teaming up and Green and Vio teaming up. "Damn Keese!" Blue shouted and attempted to jump slash a Keese. The Keese flew around to his back, so he attempted to do it again this time he struck the Keese on the way down. "Oh damn it!" Blue shouted as he smacked against a rock head first, he then rolled slowly into the pool of water in the cavern. Vio, Green and Red all turned around to find Blue missing. Vio struck the last Keese and ran to the pool. "He's unconscious!" Vio gasped, looking into the water. "BLUE!" Red screamed and jumped into the water pool! **SPLASH!**

"RED!" Green shouted trying to grab Red by the tunic, just slightly missing and nearly tumbling down into the water pool. Vio just grabbed Green's tunic in time. "What are you doing Vio?!" Green shouted. Vio let go of his tunic and headed to a nearby door. "We can catch them in the fire room! 'C'mon!" Vio headed through the door with Green following him behind quickly, hoping to cut off the two boys. Red swam down to the now drowning Blue. He grabbed the boy by the backpack, he took out the two of the Golden Scales. Putting one over his mouth and one over Blue's, he then drags Blue and swims down the current going deeper into the Ice Cavern.

Red eventually see's an opening. He drags Blue up to the surface of the water and pushes him out onto the icey surface. Afterwards, he pulls himself out of the water and gasps for air in the Golden Scale. Red takes the Scales off both of the boy's faces and shakes Blue slightly. "Blue! Blue, wake up!" He starts to shake him a little harder. "'C'mon Blue! Wake up!" Red moved closer to Blue's body. He pushed Blue nose together, closing the holes. He opened Blue mouth and began CPR. Blowing air into Blue's mouth then pushing hard onto his chest. Repeating the process over and over again, tears eventually falling down his cheeks. One final push. "Ugh!" Blue spat out water and sat up, turning himself over to spit the water on the floor. Red was shaking nervously. Blue wiped the water from his mouth and turned to see Red crying and shivering in fear. "R-Red?" Blue looked at him with such concern that made Red cry even more. "BLUE!" Red launched himself onto Blue's lap, hugging him around his waist. "THANK THE GODDESS' YOU'RE OKAY!" He began to cry louder. Blue still cold from the shock looked at Red weeping in his lap.

Blue put his hand on Red's head and shushed him. "It's okay Red..." Red looked at Blue still weeping in fear. "NO IT'S NOT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Blue sighed. "I'm fine Red, you saved me, didn't you?" He smiled and Red started to calm down a little. He sniffed. "Y-yeah...I guess I did..." Red backed off Blue's body and sat with his legs folded underneath his thighs, Seiza style. "I was so worried..." Red wiped his face. Blue sighed again. Red continued to cry. Blue moved his hands away from his face and began to wipe Red's tears off his cheeks. Red stiffened at Blue touch. "Close your eyes, I don't wanna poke them by accident..." Red did as he was told and had his tears wiped away, he sniffed again. Red squeaked and his eyes flew open as he felt Blue's wet, chapped lips on his own. Blue was kissing him. Kissing him! Red didn't know what was happening, he was so scared what would happen if he moved. He just sat there, staring at Blue's closed eyes. He felt tears building in his eyes again, he blinked to try and stop them. Blue opened his eyes slowly as he felt Red's eyelashes brush against his face. He pulled away and looked at Red, his expression was cold and he could tell Red was confused. Blue then smiled and brushed the tears off Red's cheeks again.

"Why are you scared, Red?" Blue asked, cupping Red's face to try and stop his from shaking. "I-I don't know..." Red quivered, his voice expressed his fear. "I'm only saying thank you for the rescue...you don't have to be scared. I wont do it again.." As Blue took his hand off Red's face, Red grabbed his hand and put it back on his cheek. "...You can do it if you want to Blue." Blue smiled and chuckled slightly. "Then don't be so afraid of me, okay?" Red nodded and moved closer to Blue's face, he shut his eyes and perked his lips slightly. Red felt the chapped surface return to his own. This time, he pushed back slightly. Feeling not just cold water but warm saliva on his lips this time. Red made a noise of delight as Blue pulled away slightly, but returned to kissing him shortly after. They continued to disconnect and connect their lips until Red pulled away. He was breathing deeply and his face was hot. "Wha-"

Both boys jumped when they heard the sound of the cavern side being pounded. Was the cavern caving in?! They looked at the walls. One of them was being chipped away from the other side. "-ED! BLU-!" They could just barley make out their names from the sounds of the banging. "RED! BLUE! ARE YOU THERE?!" Red and Blue smiled at each other with happiness. "It's Green and Vio!" They both said with excitement. They stood up and ran toward the wall and began to chip at the wall too, using the ends of their swords. "GREEN! VIO! WE'RE OVER HERE!" After both boys shouted, the other's began chipping harder. Eventually the wall slowly collapsed, Red was then attacked into a hug from Green. "Thank the Goddess' you're alright!" Green cried. Red hugged him back. "We're okay Green, we're okay!" Vio looked at Blue and smiled. "Hehe, I know you dislike such actions." Blue put his hand out to Vio, who took it. Vio was then pulled into a hug by Blue, Vio shocked at his actions almost fell over his own feet. "It's fine Vio!" Blue hugged him tight and Vio did the same.

"I'm glad you're safe Blue!" Green had let go of Red and was now looking at the two of them hugging. Vio let go, slightly embarrassed at what Blue had done. "Of course. Red saved me." Blue smiled and Red, who looked away blushing with embarrassment himself. "Y-yeah. I did." Green put his arm around Red and so did Vio. Congratulating him on his bravery. Blue took out a Red Potion from the back pack and drank it to regain some lost stamina and give him a bit more energy. "Guys look!" Vio said gleefully, pointing to the entrance they ha just made. In side there was a Pedestal made of Ice. In the shape of a large cup, inside the cup was a small glowing Blue Flame. "Blue Fire!" Red and Blue said in synchronicity. Then two Wolfo's jumped out from behind the pedestal, howling loudly. "Seems like they're the one's causing the Blue Fire to go out..." Green began. "...Then let's take them out!" Blue finished his sentence.

"Oh thank goodness, you've returned!" Sew jumped in happiness, as she saw the young boy's return from the Ice Cavern. "Yep! All should be back to normal soon, Sew!" Green said happily, handing her a bottle. "Oh you got me some Blue Fire too!" She smiled. "My father will be so happy!" She hugged Green, making him blush. Vio coughed. "Yes, well, the Cavern should return to it's original state soon, we made sure to get rid of all hazards before we left." Sew led the young boys back to the Lost Woods, thanking them once again for everything they've done. "Are you sure you can't stay for a while?" She asked the boys, Green shook his head. "Sorry Sew, but we must get back to Princess Zelda" Tsk. Blue scoffed quietly. Still hung up over Zelda. "Well, please take this! My father found it in the back of his shop. It's quiet old, but hopefully it will help!" Sew handed Green a map, a map of lost woods. "Thank you so much Sew, we'll be sure to visit you again sometime!" Green said before setting off with the rest of the boys. "Be safe everyone!" Sew shouted and waved.

The fire crackled loudly, Blue looked deep into the fire, watching it wave in the breeze. He stood up and walked over to a clearing where the moonlight was shining down. He leaned back on a tree, watching the stars. "What are you doing, Blue?" Red's voice crept up from behind him. "Watching the stars. What are you doing?" Blue smirked at him. Red blushed. "Ah-I'm just about to go to sleep myself!" Red twiddled his fingers. Blue cupped his face and leaned in closer. "Without a goodnight kiss?" Before Blue could kiss him, Red pulled away. "Blue!" Red whisper. "Don't do that in public! I thought it was a secret!" Blue winked a him. "We're not the only one with a secret, you know." Blue turned to look at the camp they had made, Red did too. Green was leaning on Vio's shoulder sleeping, with Vio holding him tightly in his sleep. Red smiled at the sight. "I-I guess one time outside couldn't hurt..." Red whispered. Blue pushed his body softly towards Red, making him walk back and he eventually being pushed up against a tree. Blue smiled at him. "You sure?" Red wrapped his arms around Blue neck, closed his eyes and pulled him closer. Making them kiss. Blue made their lips disconnect and reconnect once again. Red pulled back gasping for air. "You...some people...use their tongues...right Blue?"

Blue blinked in confusion. "I wanna try..." Red breathed. Before Blue could respond, Red's lips were back on his. They continued kissing, Blue waiting for an opening. Red pulled away, Blue let him take a breath. Blue then licked Red's lips, making him shiver and gasp. Blue took advantage of this and slipped his tongue through Red's parted lip. Red made a small squeak at the action but eventually loosened up. Blue pulled away and smiled, he moved off Red and ruffled up his hair playfully. "H-Hey!" Red whispered. Blue chuckled silently. "I don't think you're ready for using tongue..." Blue said. Red had blush all across his face and his lips wet. He licked them. "...maybe I could teach you another time." Blue winked at him, Red blinked and flushed with embarrassment. "I..." Red smiled back at Blue, trying to hide his embarrassment. "...I'd like you to teach me all sorts of things Blue..." Blue smirked. "Oh?" Red bit his lip, his face was so hot and flustered. "That sounds like a challenge, Red." Blue pushed himself back onto Red, holding Red's hip. His face inches away from Red's. Red couldn't help but make a noise, it was quiet as it passed through his gritted teeth. "I'll have to teach you later...right now, we've got a job to do..." Blue licked Red's neck, making Red gasp for breathes. "...but once we're done...I'll teach you everything you want to know." Blue looked into Red's heated eyes. "Blue..." Red sighed. They kissed again, just one kiss this time. "'C'mon, it's late..." Blue pulled away and walked Red back to camp.


End file.
